Countries React!
by livvykitty
Summary: Is there a video on Youtube you want to see the countries react to? Here's the place! Please, no scary things or America's brain will explode and I will forever be in the panic corner, lying on my side, shaking while I cry silently in a fetal position.
1. The Begining of the Madness

**A/n: I got bored. I have writer's block. RAWR! Don't expect this to update often… This is only for when I get bored and have Writer's Block… **

**Disclaimer: All your Hetalia belong to me~!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You're forcing us to watch videos and just _react_ to them?" England asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "Fifteen dollars an hour isn't that bad for just watching videos and answering questions we ask."

"… True…"

"Okay, everyone! Into position! We're going to have to separate you guys. The video will start momentarily." The eight countries walked into their respective rooms while I made sure the cameras were ready. "Okay, so you're reacting to Nyan Cat."

I started the video.

Italy giggled a little. "Oh my God…!"

"Ohhhh~! Look at the kitty~!" China squealed. He still has a weakness to cute things, I guess…

Japan raised an eyebrow.

Russia chuckled a bit before asking, "… What is this?"

America was laughing like a maniac at the screen. "Oh my… I-I'm crying…!" He promptly started banging his head against the table, tears streaming down his face, laughing all the while. Canada was humming along in his room.

"… Okay, this is annoying." England said after a bit.

"How long is it?" Russia asked.

"So… What are you going to do…?" Italy tried to ask the video.

"Do something else besides meow, you fucking cat!" Romano yelled at the screen.

"What's the point of this?" England asked. Japan had buried his face in his hands.

"… SHUT UP." Canada yelled (said).

"It's ADORABLE!" China squealed. Then the video ended. "Awwwww, it's over…"

"… I'm lost…" Russia said.

"I am kind of glad that is over." Japan confessed.

"Why do people _make this_?" England asked.

"T-that was the funniest video I've ever seen…!" America choked out between his now dying laughter.

"Question time!" I announced over the intercom. "What happened from beginning to end?"

"… Really?" England asked.

"Yes."

"There was a cat," Canada started. "That was… farting out rainbows?"

"It was running across space, shitting out rainbows!" Romano exclaimed.

"So, you see the cat tail and rainbow, but what about the body?" I asked.

"It's a pop tart!" America yelled.

"What were you thinking while watching this video?"

"What is this?" Russia said.

"What is this? I don't get it…" Canada said.

"God, I would rather shoot myself." England deadpanned.

"If this video was playing forever, how long would you stay until you got up and left?" I asked.

"I was ready to leave before that was over, so I'd leave right away." England said.

"Thirty seconds before I'd throw my computer out the window." Romano huffed.

"Less then ten minutes." Italy admitted.

"UNTIL I DIE." China said.

"Someone uploaded a six hour version of this." I said.

"What?" Russia seemed even more confused.

"What?" Romano stared in disbelief.

"_What._" England asked (more like said).

"How can _not_ upload a six hour version of this?" America asked, still laughing a little.

"I wonder how long that took to upload…" Canada said (whispered).

"What do you think about that?"

"I THINK THEY'RE AWESOME!" America fist pumped.

"Four words for that person: _Get a fucking life_." Romano ground out.

"What would you name this cat?"

"_Meiwakuna_. In my language, it means annoying." Japan said.

"_Arc-en-chat_." Canada said.

"VODKA~!" Russia happily stated.

"Māo mī!" China said happily.

"Did you like the video?"

"Yes!" America laughed. "Can you play it again?" I started up the video (on his computer only) only to have more laughter come from his room.

"Yes!" Italy stated bubbly.

"I'm surprised my brain didn't go into a trauma." England said.

"I want to see the amount of dislikes on this video so I can join all those wonderful people." Romano said.

"Okay, that's a wrap! Run along, your pay shall be handed to you~!" I said. I shooed them out and started to edit the footage. This was going straight to Youtube!

* * *

**OKAY~! I'mma take a break and try to clear up my Writer's Block~**


	2. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! YAY!

**A/n: Dude. That was just the first chapter. O.o HOW DID IT GET SO MANY REVIEWS? **

**I won't do ALL those requests this chapter… And I sort of want them to react to my own requests… Sorry if I missed yours! It will appear next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: … Look at the label… -_-'**

* * *

"Okay guys, we have a lot of videos to watch today!" I said, clapping my hands. "A lot of them are requests sent in! So, let's get started!"

"How many are there?" Italy asked.

"A lot."

"Why am I in the same room as my idiot brother?" Romano fumed.

"You're not the only one. America and Canada are sharing a room too." I sighed and gestured to the rooms. "Come on, we're burning daylight!"

Everyone went to their assigned rooms. "What's first?" Russia asked.

"Cryers Cross Save My Soul requests that you watch 'Hetalia Awesome Randomness'. A fan of the show decided to fit different scenes with audio and she let me choose which episode! We're watching… Episode six!" I started the video.

"_Hey kids! I got you some cookies~!" _

"NO. No. Not this." England buried his face in his hands. "I swear I drunk when I made ASDFMovie!"

"Okay so… Russia likes trains?" America looked very confused. "No, I'm not that clueless! … What does getting into someone's pants mean?" Canada sighed.

"_Kiss, kiss, fall in love~" _

"Hmmm… If we used the other countries in a Host Club…" Japan thought. "Yes… This will make a good fanfic."

"Japan looked so cute aru!"

"One way~ or another~ I'm gonna find ya~! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya~!" America was too busy singing along to notice the whimpers coming from Russia's room…

"Thanks, you've successfully made fun of a classic book. AND I AM NOT THE WIZARD OF OZ!" England huffed.

_England started cursing… badly. O_o_

Romano was gaping at the screen, mouth wide open. Italy was confused about Romano's reaction…

"I don't think China-san was drunk on Panda Mystery." Japan stated, "I believe he was high on cocaine…"

"Yes, America, your rapist senses are definitely tingling! Get away from the frog!" England yelled at the screen.

"That _was_ good looking food…" America said, staring down.

"Aiyah! So~ cute, aru!" China squealed.

"That's little me!" Italy said happily.

"Bloody frog…" England muttered.

"_Fast animals… slow children…!" _

"That sounds like a fun show, da?" Russia said, a purple aura rising.

"_I baked you a pie." _

"_Oh boy, what flavor?" _

"_PIE FLAVOR." _

"OH, OH! Mattie, if the pie is pie flavored, what flavor is the pie flavor?" America asked his twin.

"… What?" Poor Canada was confused.

"I am confused. How can pie be flavored by pie?" Japan asked. The video ended. Even I was confused by that!

"Ummm… I have only three questions." I announced. "How many references did you catch?"

"I caught the Yugioh Abridged and anime references…" America admitted.

"The anime references…" Japan said.

"Just that one song." Canada said.

"CUTE OVERLOAD!" Italy chirped happily.

"The Panda Song, aru." China said.

"All the ASDFMovie references…" England rubbed his temples.

"Nothing." Romano said.

"Question two: Did you like the video?" I asked.

"Da. It gave me an idea for punishing the Baltics…" I shivered when I heard Russia's answer.

"It had Ouran High School Host Club and Yugioh Abridged! Of course!" America fist pumped.

"It was good, eh?" Canada said (whispered).

"It was nice. Hai, I liked it." Japan said.

"Fuck no! I got absolutely nothing!" Romano growled.

"Of course I like it! Ve~" Italy said.

"It had the Panda Song! Aru!" China said.

"No." England stated coldly.

"Last question… Do you like the person who requested it?"

"Da."

"Aru!" China nodded.

"HELL YEAH, I DO!" America yelled.

"Yes. Thank you for requesting, eh?" Canada said (really softly).

"Thank you, bella~!" Italy waved at the camera.

"Hai. Arigato." Japan bowed.

"My Mummy always said that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. I have nothing to say." England said.

"Fuck no! Get a life, for God's sake!" Romano yelled.

"Don't be mean, Fratello!" Italy said. "Ve~ make pasta, not mean words!"

I mentally added a back drop of puppies, kittens and flowers with the word cute above Italy's head. I'll add that in the editing portion!

"Next is 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared', requested by GermanRainbows." I started the… interesting… video.

"Is this a kids' show?" Italy asked.

"GREEN IS _SO_ A CREATIVE COLOR! THIS IS LIES, LIES, _**LIIIIIES**_!" America raged, pointing at the screen.

"O-ow… Please don't yell, Al."

"This is fucking retarded!" Romano huffed at the screen.

"This is boring, da?" Russia said.

"Shouldn't the younger nations watch this?" England asked.

_Shit starts getting weird. O_o_

"W-what?" Japan was shocked.

"O-oh… I understand now…" England backed away from the screen slowly.

"What happened, aru? It was so cute before!"

"Much better, da?" Russia smiled.

"If that's creativity, I will never be creative again…" Canada whimpered slightly, "Maple…"

Romano had his hand over his brother's innocent eyes and a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

"Ve~? Fratello, what's happening?" Italy asked.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW."

Canada had also decided to protect his younger brother's eyes from… What ever the hell this was.

"Aw~ but I wanna see bro~!" America whined.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. I'M TRYING TO MAINTAIN YOUR INNOCENCE." Canada yelled (actually yelled).

America didn't speak again.

"Okay, so even I was weirded out by that. Let's just move on… After this, we'll take a short break. This video is 'Where The Hell is Matt 2012'." I played the video.

"I might actually like this one." Romano commented.

"There he is. In my country~" America sang.

"They're dancing _underwater_, aru!" China said.

"Look, fratello! Miss Hungary is dancing there!" Italy pointed at the screen, seeing the personification dancing alongside her citizens in Budapest.

"_Is that bloody frog _BREAKDANCING?" England stared at the screen where he saw the French personification breakdancing in front of all his citizens.

"Aiyah! My citizens are dancing too, aru!" China looked in amazement.

Canada was currently sulking since he thought that they forgot his country. He looked at the screen, eyes widening because his citizens were on the screen. If you looked closely enough, you could see the Canadian nation alongside them all.

"Ve~ even Germany's doing this!" If you looked closely, you could see a head of white hair dragging along a blonde and forcing him to dance.

"They even got me dancing too, aru!" China was dancing with his citizens in Hong Kong, having Hong Kong himself join in.

Even reserved Japan had let loose in Kyoto with his people. England let his head drop into his hands when he saw himself on the screen, dancing in Manchester.

"There we are in Rome, fratello!" Italy pointed at the screen where they had both been dancing.

Canada was not surprised in the least at seeing America dance alongside college students in Cambridge.

The most surprising thing of all was when they saw Russia, _Russia,_ dancing in St. Petersburg with the Russians.

"How did you like it?" I asked.

"That was unique." England said.

"I did not think they would have shown _us_ dancing too…" Japan blushed.

"They didn't forget me or my people." Canada smiled.

"They even got _Russia_ to dance, aru!" China said.

"It was fun to play with my citizens." Russia closed his eyes. "They were very nice."

"Ve~ si, it was fun to dance!" Italy chirped.

"It… was okay, I guess." Romano crossed his arms and tried to look uninterested.

"I liked it! I was fun to dance and all but…" America paused, "I think what really draws me is the meaning of it all. It's amazing to think that dancing could bring so many people together. It really sends the message that we're not that different after all!" Canada stared at his brother in amazement.

"… Did America just say something deep and meaningful?" England asked, shocked by the blonde nation's answer.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse aru!"

"Well, let's take a break. We'll watch some more in an hour." I said. The nations quickly went to do whatever they do. '

RAWR! WHAT'S NEXT ANYWAY?

* * *

**Please no more requests until I get all of these done! So many… *emo corner***


	3. Trauma Drama and TROLLING!

**A/n: Okay~ I have a quota for stories for this month; let's see if I can meet it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of these (some awesome, some… O-O) videos. **

**PS to Aley-Chan Likey Cookies, the video you suggested doesn't sound appropriate, so I'm sorry to inform you, but it's been rejected.**

* * *

"Everyone! Back to your stations!" I yelled over the intercom. Some winced, probably dreading what I show them next. Once everyone was seated in their rooms I said, "Two people called Z and Ai want you to see 'Circle You, Circle You' by Luka Megurine and Hatsune Miku."

America and Japan both paled visibly. "A-at least it isn't Fear Garden…" America muttered.

"Why? Why?" Japan seemed to be remembering something truly traumatizing.

I started the song (THAT I LOVE~ Ahem, ignore that…).

"Look Fratello! Those children are playing a game!" Italy was so oblivious… Poor guy.

England looked like he was unsure whether to be freaked out or angry. Suddenly, it seemed Russia saw what the back story of the song was.

"Nyet… Nyet…" Russia was huddled on his seat. "I can still hear them… Kagome, kagome…! Make it stop…"

"T-those children… What happened to their cuteness, aru?" China was terrified.

"Ve~ I remember this!" Italy said cheerfully.

"You do…?" Romano looked slowly at his brother.

Italy opened his eyes, "Of course~ it was so much fun to see them scream as I brought the knife to their throats~!" I was freaked out. Italy had turned Yandere!

"Al, you've heard this song?" Canada asked his shaking twin.

"Y-yeah… I know every Vocaloid song." America muttered, eyes still on the screen.

"Cut their neck off as they cried…~" Japan sang softly, as if in a trance. He was shaking terribly. The song finished.

"There's a back story to this song. In WW2, Germany wanted to find the key to immortality and theorized there was a kill switch in the brain that told our body when to shut down. So, he experimented on Japanese children, hence why Japan is shaking so badly. Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"N-no… It hurts…" Japan whimpered.

"See, Japan is still traumatized by it! Anyway, back to the story. Germany successfully made a child immortal and cut off her arm as well. He was working with Russia to make a prosthetic arm for her when Russia suddenly… left. Care to enlighten us to why?"

"I-I had to leave… The children would always surround me. Then, they would suddenly be behind me for no reason! And they disappeared… And Italy…" Russia shivered. "No! I don't want to think of what he did to the children… Or tried to do to me…"

"Ve~ Russia, guess what~!" Italy giggled evilly. "I have a game~"

"NYET!" Russia was truly terrified of Italy.

"Italy, I have pasta for you!" I said. His eyes closed and his normal spacey smile was back on his face.

"Yay~!"

"Let's go onto the next video before things get any freakier." I sighed. "Next is Bad Apple, requested by a mysterious Russia Fan." I started the (AWESOME SAUCE) video.

Of course, America instantly brightened up and started to dance. "Al? What are you doing?" Canada asked curiously.

"SHADDAP CANADIA, I'M DOIN' THE BAD APPLE DANCE!" America yelled, still dancing.

"The art of the video is quite impressive." England nodded. Russia still wasn't back to normal after the last video. Italy was singing along and clumsily trying to do the dance that America was executing so meticulously.

"Even in the midst of flowing time~ look, listlessness dances round and round~!" Japan seemed to be distracting himself from his trauma by singing this. He liked video game music apparently…

"You idiot! THIS is how you fucking do it!" Romano pushed his brother out the way and proceeded to FAIL at doing the Bad

Apple Dance. Yep. Epic fail there, Romano.

"I wish we could see something other than the shadows, aru!" China sighed. "They probably look so~ cute!" The song finished.

America plopped down in his seat, exhausted, "That was awesome~"

"Next we have Smosh, or more appropriately, Mail Time with Smosh." I started the video (which, by the way, was 'Bieber Zombie in my Mail!').

"_Yaaaaaay, another one from the Queen of England. Royal Postal Service~" _

"You idiots! The Royal Postal is the standard post for all of England!" England seethed, "Stupid Americans."

"_Thanks a lot you British DOUCHE BAGS!" _

England growled while America was laughing. "These guys are awesome!"

"They are riling up Britain, da?" Russia seemed to be back to normal. England was too pissed to notice or care about the beautiful drawing of a unicorn.

"_Turd sliding down a rainbow~"_

"What the fuck?" Romano stared at the screen.

"Fratello, it's a RAINBOW~" Italy sang.

"That was cute, aru," China raised an eyebrow. "Even if it was strange."

"I will never get Western people…" Japan shook his head in confusion.

"_MUSTACHE BANDAIDS~!" _

"SEE? Some one gets it!" Romano pointed at the screen. "HAHAHA! He looks so stupid!"

Poor Italy just tilted his head in confusion.

"_And here's a picture of you guys with mustaches."_

Romano was laughing harder, Italy just staring at his brother in confusion. "They look even stupider!"

"By Voltorb they mean Biriridama*." Japan's smile twitched slightly.

"No, they mean Voltorb." America glared at the wall. The two countries were slightly on edge.

"_More Smarties~! IT'S THE ONLY THING CANADA'S GOOD FOR."_

Canada looked hurt. "That isn't the only thing…"

"Who?" Most countries muttered aloud.

"Comrade Canada isn't only good for Smarties." Russia said cheerfully. "He makes a comfy seat cushion!" This only served to make Canada more depressed.

"Don't listen to them, bro! They're just assholes." America hugged his brother, making him smile slightly.

"_Hello Kitty cookies!"_

As soon as this was said, China squealed, "Shinatty-chan cookies~ Japan, can I have some, aru?"

"I don't make those cookies. Germany makes them." Japan easily pushed it off onto his ally. The video ended, forcing me to pull up the next one.

"The next one is also a Smosh video. I had to show it because they're trying foreign foods and rating it." I played the video.

"_We've got food from Britain,"_

"Poor guy's gonna die…" America said sadly.

"_Iceland, northern Europe in general, Poland, Germany… I know it's not technically in Europe, but some special guests we have are Australia and Canada. We're going to finish off the show with these… Ketchup chips… Really, Canada?"_

"I'm sorry, eh…" Canada muttered.

I paused the video after he had tried England's food. "And England's average is six out of ten."

"WHAT?" Most of the countries were shocked.

"That's the highest score I've EVER gotten on my food…!" England looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"This- What- But- How-?" Romano stuttered.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" America wailed hysterically.

"Guys, calm down. I'm resuming the video." I unpaused it. "By the way, Iceland has a lower score than England." You should have seen their faces! Most nations couldn't speak…

"_Kvikk Lunsj…"_

"What the…" Japan just shook his head.

"And I thought MY language was difficult, aru…"

"_Why can't these people just make NORMAL chocolate? !" _

"I don't know. Is the chocolate really that weird?" Russia tilted his head. The video ended a bit later.

"Okay," I decided to give out the averages, "England is leading with six out of ten, followed by the tie of North Europe and Poland with five out of ten, then Germany and Iceland with four out of ten, and Australia and Canada getting the lowest scores with three out of ten."

"This has to be the best video you've shown to us." England smiled. He was doing the happy dance on the inside… I could tell.

"He… didn't like it?" Canada sobbed.

"Calm down, bro! This wasn't a professional critic! Besides, I bet lots of people like your mapley cookies!" America tried to console his brother. He was failing, though.

"…" Italy was completely silent. Romano poked him.

"You bastards! You broke Italy!" He poked him some more.

"Uh, Romano, I don't think that's gonna work…" I said.

"Italy will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"NO! Help me, Germany! Russia's scaring me, ve!" Italy cried.

"RUSSIA! Actually, speaking of you, I have a video! Now we're watching Trololo, as requested by Russia China Doll Lover!" I started the video.

"What the bloody… This has to be terrible lip syncing. There's _no way_ anyone could sing like that." England stared at the screen in confusion.

"What the fuck…? How is that possible? Weird Russians…" Romano muttered.

"Aru?" China seriously had nothing else to say… Japan just stared at the screen in confusion.

"Ve~ PASTA~" Italy wasn't paying attention.

"Epic trolling, dude!" America laughed.

"What trolling?" Canada asked innocently.

"I'll show you. Did you know gullible isn't in the dictionary?" America tried to hold in his laughter.

"Really? Let me see!" Canada took out a dictionary and looked through it. "Hey, you're right!"

"Hahaha- wait, what?" America snatched the dictionary from Canada and flipped through it. "Gullible: Easily persuaded… to believe… some… thing…" It then dawned onto him… "FFFFFFFFFFFF-"

"Counter trolled, America!" Canada started laughing at him. The short video ended.

"I am so confused right now." England shook his head.

"I bring news: Trololo Guy is dead." Russia said.

"Troll in peace." Canada muttered.

"I have another piece of news!" Russia smiled, "You have all been trolled by Mother Russia."

"DUDE! This is worse than Rick Rolling! I WAS TROLLED BY THE COMMIE! This sucks…" America ranted.

"Calm down, America. Well, that's it for today. Please go now. Seriously, you can leave now. Come back tomorrow." I let the nations loose and they walked out, not noticing that I had a spy following them…

Hehehehehehehe…

* * *

***Biriridama is what the Japanese call Voltorb. Japan and America have a long standing feud over the fact America changed the Pokemon names. **

**NO MORE REQUESTS! For God's sake, when I say no, I MEAN NO! **

**You're going to have to wait until I get all of these requests done! If any of you try to review ANY MORE requests, I'm going to stop this story right here. **

**Sorry, but you guys need to take me seriously. **


	4. You Better Heed My Warning

**A/N: I'm still pissed at all the requests, but I have forgiven you. Just try not to swamp me so hard next time. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't have to do this disclaimer because SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY! :D**

* * *

"Welcome back! We still have lots of videos to do and lots of requests from your fans!" I quickly ushered in the nations.

"Ve, I have to say-" I cut Italy off.

"No time! Okay, the first video today is Pewdiepie playing Anna." I started the video.

"Fratello, isn't this the horror game we made?" Italy tilted his head.

"Si, I think…" Romano squinted. "Oh yeah, now I remember. This bastard must be really stupid to not have figured out the puzzle yet!"

"What the bloody hell is this?" England asked in confusion, "Why is there a… child's… head…?"

"I don't like this game, man…" America whimpered. He cowered into the chair as the guy on screen continued to try to figure out the puzzle.

Pewdiepie merged one of the masks and the black dress. "Fratello, he's finally getting it!"

"Watch Feli. I remember this next scare! Hehehe…" Romano chuckled evilly. The gamer put the dress and mask on a chair.

"Ah!" Japan had a hand over his heart. "Kami-sama… That surprised me."

"AIYAH!" China shielded his eyes. "I'm too old for such surprises, aru…"

"This looks like a fun game!" Russia smiled.

"AHHHHHHH! Bro, hold me! I'm so freakin' scared right now!" America latched onto his brother. Canada and England seemed slightly shaken by its appearance.

"Wait for it…" Italy said. Pewdiepie went behind the mask… dress… whatever the hell it was and the mask lunged at him.

"AH!" England fell right out of his seat.

"WAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEE!" Canada latched onto his twin in total fear. Japan and China seemed to be dying on the inside. Russia seemed mildly amused by everything.

"Ah, what a fun looking game! It's almost like The Corridor…" Russia smiled.

"MOVING ON! Now to…" I whispered to myself before speaking up, "… torture… show you a song!"

"… Why did you hesitate?" Canada asked cautiously.

"I was thinking of the next video!" I said cheerfully. I started the video of pure evil.

"… What the bloody hell?" England muttered. "This…"

"Make it stop, aru! MAKE IT STOP!" China covered his ears.

"No… No!" Japan tried to bury his face in his hands. "Have mercy!"

"America, why? WHY?" Canada shook his brother.

"…" America said nothing. He picked up the laptop… and smashed it against the wall.

"DUDE! That was brand new!" I yelled. "You're not getting paid until that laptop is replaced!" I brought down my extra one. "Now… You're going to listen to it on headphones. ON LOOP. FOR HALF AN HOUR."

America had a look of pure horror on his face, "NO! I can only stand 'Hot Problems' for as long as a second! Have mercy!"

"You shouldn't have broken my laptop." I placed the headphones over his ears and played the song. "Now, the next video is the Hetaloid version of Double Lariat." Japan cheered up visibly. America, however, looked at us sadly.

"You're listening to Vocaloid without me…?" I completely ignored him and turned on the song.

"Why don't I sing?" Canada pouted. "Spain even got a part!"

"I'm gonna cut this short. Let's skip to Llamas with Hats!" I switched videos quickly.

"What sick fuck made this?" Romano stared at the screen. America was tearing his hair out, most likely trying to get the sound that is 'Hot Problems' out of his head.

"I wonder if hands taste good with vodka…" Russia wondered innocently.

"Aiyah… Westerners, aru, I will never understand them…" China shook his head.

"… And I thought MY people made scarring things." Japan muttered, eyeing America warily. "But then again, his people created Hot Problems and Rebecca Black…"

"… This needs more maple, eh…" Canada said.

"Ve~ I don't get it!" Italy tilted his head.

"And you never will. Che Palle!" Romano snorted.

"Americans, I swear." England shook his head. I went and took off America's headphones and he nearly killed me with a hug.

"THANK GOD. It was horrible!" I pried America off and went back to my control room.

"And next," I grinned evilly, "The USUK Drama CD!" And so, I started it. England stared at the screen with pained eyes. I could see the tears threatening to fall. Canada looked at England in pity. America stared at the screen blankly, not a bit of emotion crossing his face.

Japan, meanwhile, blushed bright red. China looked at his fellow Asian in confusion. Russia grinned at the amount of tension building. Romano looked elsewhere, trying to ignore the depressing atmosphere.

"Poor Mr. England! I should give him pasta…" Italy hugged the gentleman. England wiped his eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

Then the moaning started.

England blushed bright red, making Romano's tomatoes explode from jealousy. The tears had finally stopped threatening to spill. Instead, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Oh~ So England and America have become one?" Russia asked, smiling.

"Ve~ What are those sounds, Fratello?" Romano covered his little brother's innocent ears. Japan was nursing a nosebleed, losing a lot of blood.

"Aiyah!" China just stared at the screen in shock. Canada shook his head rapidly, trying to rid himself of the disturbing stared at the screen then started to stutter.

"O-oh m-my God! No! Nyet! Non! Ma vie est finie!" America started wailing. I just stared in confusion. How is he smart enough to know French…? "Oh mon Dieu! Désolé, Angleterre! J'ai été bu ce jour-là, et ... Pourquoi?"

"Canada! Please translate? I don't know French…"

"He said, 'My life is over. Sorry England, I was drunk that day and… Why?' " Canada translated.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Great, now he crossed over into Japanese. "Vabandust…" He just crossed into a language I don't know. So, I decided to end today on the note that America went crazy and needed some rehab. Wow. This was an interesting day.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've updated! DON'T REQUEST YET!**

**DON'T REQUEST YET!**

**This is an important notice: DO NOT REQUEST YET!**

**On that note, YOU BETTER NOT REQUEST!**

**Bye~ Wuv you. ~{3**


End file.
